Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/Part 7
Herzlich willkommen zum nächsten ereignisreichen Part meines Walkthroughs :) Heute werden wir unser letztes Teammitglied einsammeln und dazu weitere wundersame Wesen dieses Spiels kennenlernen. Doch auch ein Tempel erwartet uns, zu welchem wir uns jetzt begeben… Ein großes Blitzspektakel, bzz left|300px Folgt der Djose-Straße und haltet euch links, um 2 Phönixfedern zu finden. Nun solltet ihr rechts nach einer Säule Ausschau halten, denn dahinter liegt das Al Bhed-Lexikon 11, das uns deutlich macht: Das G ist ein deutsches K. Geht weiter und ihr findet links in einer Sackgasse ein Blindwappen. An der Abzweigung angekommen fragt Tidus dann, wie weit es noch bis nach Zanarkand ist. Tjah, uhm… aufm Schild stehts nich, n paar Tempel fehlen noch, ich würd sagen: sehr weit. Versucht, weiterzugehen, damit Auron Tidus noch anweist, Yuna nichts von der Tatsache zu erzählen, dass Jekkt Sin is. Das würd sie nur aufwühlen und das wäre nicht gut für die Reise. Nun könnt ihr die Straße verlassen und mit Lucille sprechen. Leider hat bei der Offensive nur ein Chocobo überlebt… Ochmanney, die sind so süß! Am Tempel angekommen erwartet euch erstmal ein Erdbeben, während Yuna betet lauft ihr also Richtung Eingang, damit sich zahlreiche Blitze am Tempel entlangschleichen. Im Gasthaus könnt ihr euch noch mit Ausrüstung und Items eindecken, aber ihr könnt auch eine Truhe mit dem Wechselspieler finden. Draußen findet ihr links vom Tempel eine Sackgasse mit 4000 Gil und hinterm Gasthaus ist eine Truhe mit 4 Ability-Sphäroiden. Geht nun in den Tempel, damit euch Isaah (ein anderes Medium) entgegenkommt. Der Untertitel verwirrt echt, da er „Isaaru“ oder so ähnlich ausgesprochen wird. Nun könnt ihr euch aber der Prüfung stellen, was wie folgt geht: right|186px #Nehmt euch die Sphäroiden von Djose aus den Wänden und setzt beide in die Tür ein, damit sie sich öffnet #Die Sphäroiden hinter dem Altar setzt ihr in die Halterungen im Osten #Der Stein an der Decke beginnt zu leuchten, schiebt nun den Altar darunter, um den Sphäroiden im Altar quasi aufzuladen #Entnehmt den geladenen Sphäroiden und setzt ihn rechts neben der Tür ein #Nehmt die Sphäroiden wieder aus den östlichen Halterungen und setzt sie in den Altar #Betretet den leuchtenden Punkt im Westen und schiebt den Altar nach Norden in die Blitzflut #Springt über den Altar und schiebt den anderen in die Wand, geht dann wieder zurück und betretet erneut den leuchtenden Punkt #Entnehmt den aufgeladenen Sphäroid und setzt ihn in die Halterung links von der Tür #Nehmt nun die beiden Sphäroiden aus dem Altar und setzt sie in die Wände der ersten Kammer #Betretet die Plattform, um ins nächste Stockwerk zu gelangen #Schiebt oben alle Altare in die Wände und fahrt mit der Plattform wieder runter #Im Westen leuchtet die Mauer auf, berührt das Symbol und setzt den Fractura-Sphäroiden oben in den Altar ein #Entnehmt der Truhe den Magie-Sphäroiden und lauft die Treppe hoch Oh, glaubt mir, die Wegbeschreibungen werden je nach Tempel immer länger. Sind aber nur noch 2 dieser Art, von daher ist es halb so wild. Donna gesellt sich mit ihrem Barthello zu der Truppe und letzterer ist ein so großer Fan von Auron wie ich von Sunrise Avenue. Versucht anschließend wieder den Raum zu verlassen, damit Yuna aus der Kammer der Asthra kommt und ihr habt nun eine neue Bestia: Ixion ^-^ Am nächsten Tag solltet ihr wieder den Tempel betreten und links von der Treppe den Äther einsammeln. Betretet nun den Raum, öffnet die Truhe, um ein Allheilmittel zu bekommen, und weckt anschließend Yuna, die auf dem Bett liegt. Draußen wird sie von allen mehr oder weniger wegen ihren zerzausten Haaren ausgelacht und ihr könnt Djose nun verlassen und den anderen Weg der Abzweigung einschlagen. Riesige Elefanten left|226px Folgt selbstverständlich dem Weg bis ihr auf Biran und Yenke trefft. Sie machen sich wieder über Kimahri lustig, aber auch das ist ja nichts Neues mehr. Doch dazu wollen sie Kimahri, und somit die ganze Leibgarde, warnen, da immer mehr Media spurlos verschwinden. Habt ihr wieder die Kontrolle über euren Blondschopf, sammelt links die 'X-Potion'' ein und geht weiter, rechts in einer Sackgasse werdet ihr 3 Lv.1 Sphäropässe finden. Im nächsten Bereich ist Tidus total vom Illuminum begeistert, es schaut einfach so schön aus. Geht westlich weiter und Tidus sieht seinen ersten Schnu: ein riesiges Transportwesen, mit welchem man über das Illuminum kommt, denn schwimmen kann dauern und an der Ausdauer zerren. Und manche können ja gar nicht schwimmen. Sammelt die 2 Phönixfedern ein und haltet euch stets links, bis ihr bei einer Art Unterstand ankommt. Chocobos dürfen auf Schnus leider nicht mitreiten, aber ihr könnt in der Truhe hinter Lulu dafür 5000 Gil ergattern. Redet noch mit Lulu und Wakka und geht dann zum Schnu-Führer, welchen ihr selbstverständlich beim Schnu findet. Es ist ein blauer Eumel, der einen ganz lustigen Akzent hat. Die Fahrt ist recht entspannt und die Leutchens reden über die Unterwasserstadt, die zu ihren Füßen liegt. Außerdem entscheidet Yevon, welche Maschina gut und welche schlecht sind. Wie gerufen wird Yuna dann mal wieder von den Al Bhed entführt… Yuna kommt frei, ihr geht’s gut, alles super, doch Wakka beschwert sich mal wieder über die Al Bhed, is aber auch nix Neues. Doch was nun passiert übertrifft alles: Tidus sagt was Kluges, das Wakka zum Schweigen bringt! Endlich. Al Bhed Style Geht nach links zum Gebiet mit dem Schnu und sammelt auf der Rampe das Al Bhed-Lexikon 12 ein, sodass ihr erfahrt: Das M ist das deutsche L. Ist ja bald wie mit Kleidergrößen… naja, fallen auch immer unterschiedlich aus. Geht ihr links weiter, findet ihr ne Truhe mit nem Äther und zurück am Ufer findet ihr am Boden ein scheinbar verletztes Mädchen, das sich aber aufrappelt und… äh… auszieht. Wenigstens wissen wir nun, dass es sich bei ihr um Rikku handelt, dem Mädchen, das Tidus vorm Erfrieren und Verhungern gerettet hat. Hey, Lifesaver, I‘m… not singing now. Die Mädels unterhalten sich allein und Rikku will sich ebenfalls der Leibgarde anschließen, auch wenn sie eine Al Bhed ist. Sie darf es auch und obwohl Wakka noch immer skeptisch ist, ist das Team mit ihr nun komplett: Wie bereits erwähnt, ist sie mit ihren knapp über 300 HP noch sehr schwach, trainiert auf dem Illuminum also noch ein bisschen, es empfiehlt sich. Zudem werdet ihr erneut mit nem Tutoriums-Kampf konfrontiert, in welchem ihr lernt, Schatztruhen im Kampf mithilfe von „Klauen“ zu öffnen und Rikkus Ekstase anzuwenden, für welche man viele Items braucht, die man kombinieren kann. Verkauft sowas also nie! Rechts findet ihr noch eine Truhe mit 4 Antidoten, folgt dem Weg weiter und ihr findet links ne Mega-Potion. Nun könnt ihr Guadosalam betreten, doch was dort passiert, erfahrt ihr erst im nächsten Part. Also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern